


Blaine Is Not Home

by fearlessly



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: Blaine isn't home.Kurt enjoys himself.





	Blaine Is Not Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the tags and summary vague for a reason. If you are concerned about triggers, I've put two additional tags in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It is rare for Kurt to have a day like this.

His life is a busy one. If he is being truthful, Kurt would admit that most of his time is dedicated to work, to etching a name for himself in the competitive and fast-paced world of fashion. Each one of his days is overrun with meetings, fittings, sewing, designing, and attending social events – not necessarily all in the same day, although Kurt can remember numerous times when all five of those duties were crammed into a twenty-four-hour period.

As much as he works, he does take days off. He knows that in order to be successful in the long run, it takes a combination of hard work, and a healthy lifestyle. It doesn’t always work out that his days off are on the weekend, and sometimes they’re not even back to back, but he makes sure that he takes time to recuperate and rest when he needs it. And the times when he is too deep into a project to remember to take care of himself, he has someone to keep him in check. More than anything and anyone, Kurt is grateful for that person in his life.

Blaine, his sweet, devoted, submissive husband, is there to keep him on track. Kurt depends on him, and he knows that when he starts to work too much, or too hard, without taking a break, Blaine, in his ever-so-gentle way, will call him out. Kurt understands Blaine’s concern with him not getting enough sleep, not eating properly, and not taking the time to simply enjoy his life.  And even though some weeks, Kurt has no choice but to work for long stretches of time, Kurt ensures that he makes time to smell the flowers, because oh how sweet the scent is.

There is nothing that grounds Kurt more, nothing that rejuvenates him faster, nothing he enjoys better, than caring for his sub. If taking time away from work for his own well-being is not enough to convince Kurt to take days off, then surely, the need -- and the desire -- to care for Blaine is. The times when Kurt spends the entire day in bed snuggling with his husband, or in the play room training him, are the times that are the most precious to him. The itch to dominate him, the urge to play with him, the deep guttural need to nurture, edge, and challenge Blaine’s submission are the things that keep Kurt present, in the moment … happy.

So, days like today are somewhat alien to Kurt - days where he has no work (he is more or less caught up, and it’s Sunday after all), nothing to do around the house (he and Blaine did all the chores and shopping yesterday), and no Blaine to spend his time with (Blaine is not home).

At first, it takes Kurt a while to get used to the fact that he is home alone with time to kill. He could draw and design _for fun_ , watch his favourite musicals without the distraction of his husband’s warm body draped over him, try out that new cranberry cake recipe Carole sent him, or just laze around the house in his underwear eating ice cream, chocolate, and cheesecake.

As fun as lazing around in his underwear sounds, Kurt decides to keep his clothes on. The sweats and Henley he’s wearing are perfect for feeling warm and snug as he watches the wind carry colourful leaves outside his window. The changing autumn weather has been colder than usual, so the thought of baring skin, even in the confines of their warm apartment, makes Kurt shiver.

Ice cream, chocolate, and cheesecake, however, are definitely on the menu for tonight. Kurt likes having snacks to nibble on while he sprawls out on his couch with his feet on the coffee table and catches up with his dad on the phone.

“I have a feeling it will be a good year for us, Dad,” Kurt mumbles around a mouthful of rocky road. “My new studio space will be ready in January, and Blaine is due to graduate at the end of May. We’re moving on up in the world.”

As Burt talks in his ear, Kurt leans forward to place the cold tub of ice cream on the coffee table, and takes a square of chocolate instead. He leans back, and crosses his ankles, adjusting so that his heel is comfortable against the table’s surface.

“He already has a job lined up,” Kurt elaborates. “The pediatrician he did his residence under is opening up a new clinic, and wants Blaine to work with him.”

Kurt beams with pride at Burt’s approval, knowing how hard Blaine has worked all these years at med school, and at his residency. It’s hard to believe, Kurt thinks, that the boy he fell in love with all those years ago is about to graduate and become Dr. Anderson. Kurt smirks as he thinks about all those times he’s teased Blaine about bagging a doctor. And he blushes, only a little, when he remembers the times when thinking about _Dr. Anderson_ has made him hot under the collar, and subsequently made Blaine fall to his knees.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m still here dad,” Kurt flusters a little and adjusts his feet on the table. “I just got a little distracted with my cheesecake.”

Kurt listens to Burt tell him about what’s new in his and Carole’s lives as he slides down to the floor next to the coffee table, and makes himself comfortable. He drags the plate of cheesecake across the table and closer to him before settling in to eat the delicious treat.

As he and his father converse, Kurt relaxes. It’s been so long since he’s had a day like this. In order to get more comfortable, he leans back into the couch and bends his legs, his knees pressing into the underside of the table. When Burt says something particularly funny, Kurt tilts his head back and laughs heartily.

“That’s hilarious, dad. Did you really say that to Coach Sylvester? I can’t wait to tell Blaine. Hmm? Oh, no, he’s not home right now. He’s out and about … taking care of some errands.”

Kurt grins and places his fork down on the table. His fingers graze subconsciously along the table’s curved edges, as he listens to his dad’s questions. “It’s okay, dad. He’s enjoying his time, and I’m enjoying mine. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to just laze around in peace and quiet. It’s given me some time to catch up with friends, too. Before I called you I called Rachel and Mercedes. I’ve been sitting here talking for hours, but it’s been really nice.”

Kurt shifts a bit, takes his freshly-steeped tea in hand and sips. It’s still a little too hot for his liking, so he sets it back down beside his cheesecake and leans forward, pressing his elbows into the table as he waits for Burt to pass the phone over to Carole.

When she greets him, his smile widens. “Hi Carole.”

Kurt talks to her for about half an hour. After all, it does take a while for her to update him on Burt’s health, meal plan, exercise regimen, and other tidbits. After Kurt ensures they are both taking care of themselves, and reminds them that it’s his and Blaine’s turn to host Christmas in New York City, he says his goodbyes to both of them.

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be sad that he missed talking with you, too. As soon as he gets home I’ll have him call you just to say hi. Okay, you guys too. Love you,” Kurt says and hangs up.

Kurt places the phone down on the table, alongside the now melty ice cream, the hot tea, the cheesecake plate and fork, and the bowl of chocolate pieces. He moves once again to sit on his couch and stretch his legs out, placing his feet on an empty corner of the table.

Kurt takes a moment to soak up his surroundings – the home he and Blaine have built and decorated together. As he nestles back into the cushions of their vintage couch, he watches the dim light radiate from their gas fireplace and flicker off the windows, which frame the quaint New York City street they live on. When he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, he detects the sweetness from the treats he’s been enjoying, as well as something more … an essence Kurt knows he can’t live without.

Blaine’s not home, but he can still scent him, and really, he can even touch him … and if he wants, he can talk to him.

But that’s not what today is about.

After a moment, Kurt rises and takes everything from the table into the kitchen, putting the ice cream in the freezer, the chocolate on the counter, and the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He returns to the coffee table, and admires how very magnificent it is. With a smile, Kurt trails one finger along its strong edge, and then uses his palm to feel the smoothness of its regal curves. When his hand reaches soft curls, he knows that it’s time for Blaine to come home.

Kurt kneels and carefully slips the noise-cancelling headphones from Blaine’s ears.

“Blackbird,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine takes a deep breath and moves reverently. From his hands and knees, he rocks slowly back to kneel, and settles his bare bottom onto bare heels.

Kurt slides both his hands to cup Blaine’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs until he inches them swiftly upward and dislodges the silk blindfold from Blaine’s eyes. Kurt allows Blaine some time to get used to the dim light and the soft sounds that surround them, and for Blaine to float slowly back to him from subspace. Blaine has been deprived of sight and sound, and has been holding the same position for hours, after all.  Kurt clutches Blaine’s hand, giving him an anchor, and makes note to give his sub a long and sensual massage this evening before sleep overtakes them.

Kurt knows Blaine has recovered when his gaze softens and turns the deepest amber; and when Blaine smiles at him like he’s hung the moon and the stars and whispers out a hoarse, _I love you, sir_ , Kurt’s happiness consumes him.

“I love you, too, pet. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Objectification  
> Sensory Deprivation


End file.
